


【罗路】宠物宠物果实的阴谋

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000
Summary: 为了夺回被宠物宠物果实能力者拐走的凯撒，草帽船长只身前往敌方据点后就一去不复返。作为同盟的红心船长便自告奋勇前去搭救，在那里，他看到了毕生难忘的一幕……>短文、肉有，涉及x玩具设定，这里已经提醒了哦，这篇的口味比较重一些，吃素和介意的小伙伴们请注意了>纯粹为肉而肉，请无视bug吧🙏>微索路成分>ooc预警>渣文笔预警





	【罗路】宠物宠物果实的阴谋

月色之下，身穿深蓝色长袖T的男子站在巨型帆船的桅杆上，软帽下的灰色双瞳如猎鹰般居高临下的俯视着岛般大小的船。  
相比之下，在一旁航行的金黄色小狮子实在迷你得可爱。

罗叹了口气看向桑尼号，乌索普和乔巴穿戴着不合时宜的武士服，看起来紧张兮兮的样子；  
一旁的绿头剑士正用无比犀利的眼神直盯着他，仿佛在隔空发出“办不好，剁了你”的警告；  
在更一旁的历史学家则扯着意味深长的笑容，还夹了点威胁的味道。

此时，塞在口袋里的电电虫响了，他顺手将其拿出，是一个戴草帽的电电虫。

“喂，特拉男，怎样了？”电话的另一头传出了清脆的女声。

“娜美当家吗。找到了奇怪的地方，那家伙估计就在那里。”罗看向右下方最角落、最可疑、最隐秘的地下入口说道，“没有看紧凯撒所以我也有责任，草帽当家的就交给我吧。”

“真是的，那家伙不惹麻烦就不甘愿是吧。”

“还有！我听动物们说了！”娜美说完后，又有一把可爱的声音抢过电电虫说道，“那个人好像可以通过命令操纵人和动物，你要小心！”

“啊，知道了。”

挂了电话，把电电虫小心地塞回到口袋后，罗平稳地跳到了草坪上。  
他不快不慢的，警惕的走向地下入口，入口前还挂着两个大大的“监狱”二字，怎么看、怎么可疑。

用能力轻易的越过了铁制牢门后，却发现延伸而去的道路比想象的还要狭窄，两边的石壁上挂着昏暗的灯光，石缝还滴滴答答的落下冰冷水珠。  
为了不让地上的积水溅到自己的裤管，罗小心且缓慢的走着。  
对于有洁癖的人来说，这种地方简直堪比地狱，他巴不得快点找到那个麻烦鬼，一秒解决一切然后火速离开。  
加上在抵达德雷斯罗萨前，也就是这个晚上，本该是俩人独处的时间，没想到不仅什么也没做到，还要收拾这种残局。

想着想着他嘁的一声加快了脚步，后鞋跟喀喀喀的敲出了急躁的节奏。  
然而走了许久依然不见尽头，就在他的性子即将被磨灭时，远处传来了一阵“嗡嗡”声。  
不好的预感油然升起，罗蹙紧眉心划开脚步往那个方向跑去，随着声音越来越响，他来到了一扇铁制的门前。

门被上了锁，也没有窗口，除了发出奇怪的声音之外实在没有任何可用情报。  
太多未知的因素让罗警戒的不直接闯入，他试探性踹了一脚，镪了一声后依然没有任何回应。  
就在他打算转身离去的刹那，后方传来了阵阵呜咽声。  
声音不大，但却足以让罗前所未有的紧绷起来。

他俯上前去贴紧门边屏息着，静下心来听到的，是他再熟悉不过的声音，是每当身下的人被逗弄到难耐，直至求饶时才会发出的糯糯的颤音。  
“嗯呜、呜……”  
“草帽当家的！！”  
罗咬了咬牙奋力抽出鬼泣，锐利的长刀马上就把铁门劈成了两半，然而门倒下的一刻，他的呼吸静止了，身体宛如坠入深海般无法动弹。

只见前方亮得刺眼的灯光下，自己找的人正双腿微张被绑在海楼石的椅把上。  
红色马甲松垮垮的挂在肩上，所幸下身的牛仔裤仍原本的穿着，私密处没有曝露在外。

罗紧张的冲了上去，靠近一看才发现，半躺在石椅的路飞，身上挂满了各种玩具。  
胸前的两点个别粘着粉色的跳蛋，湿透了的裤子里也前后塞了震动棒，每一个玩具都紧贴着他的肌肤和敏感部位发出了细微的嗡嗡声。

一时间，罗觉得脑袋坨坨的，心脏有如一团热乎乎的乱麻，呼吸也在不经意间急促起来。  
然而他挫败的发现，某处已不受控制的高高顶起，如烈焰般的炙热一点点的吞噬着仅剩的意志。  
他艰难地吞咽着口水，却发现喉咙干得生疼。

“唔！！！”  
在睁开眼见到自己的同盟后，原本无神的双眼马上恢复了一丝神采，圆圆的眼睛里说不清是生气、痛苦还是开心。  
路飞吚吚呜呜的叫着，嘴里塞着的口塞溢流出的唾液拉成丝滑落到了积着液体的锁骨上。

“等着，马上帮你解开。”  
忍着下腹蔓延开的酥痒感，罗迅速解开了口塞，就在离嘴的瞬间，路飞冒着冷汗奋力撞开了他：  
“特拉男快走！是陷阱！！”  
还未完全反应过来，一道绿色的光环从天花板直线套进了罗的脖子，在扩音器传来了一声“特拉法尔加！坐下！”的命令后，他猛地跪坐到了地上。

“petpetpetpet，怎么样特拉法尔加？我为你准备的礼物。”一把中年大叔的怪笑从扩音器中发出。  
“……”  
“你这家伙快给我出来！我一定要揍飞你！”路飞厉声叫道，收缩的瞳孔散发着骇人的杀意。  
“作为奴隶，可以这么无礼吗？”  
语毕，少年身上的玩具开始大幅震动起来，嗡嗡的声音一下比一下来得更响。  
路飞抬起头干咳，如电流般的酥麻传透至全身，他难以招架，来不及，也挤不出任何声音。

“你这家伙……！”罗咬牙切齿说道。  
“给我道歉，我就关了。”  
“死、死也不说！啊……”  
“还嘴硬呢，不过既然你的伙伴来了，也该让他陪陪你吧？特拉法尔加，站起来。”

罗低着头顺从地站了起来，帽檐下的表情被阴影遮挡而变得模糊。  
“给我去凌辱草帽小子，让你们作为男人的尊严被践踏在脚下！在我睡醒前可不能停下来啊！petpetpet……”  
说完后，扩音器呲的一声静止了，四周就只剩下嗡嗡声和喘息声。

着了魔似的站到路飞面前，眼看身前的人因为难耐而扭动着湿透的身子，布满湿气的眼眸半眯着，红润的脸颊还挂着干涸的泪痕。  
罗的视线自下而上的扫着，身下的欲望已经开始发疼，他攥紧拳心试图缓解疯狂逆流的血液。

“嗯啊……特、啊……男……”  
路飞努力的挤出同盟的外号，他现在最想念的。  
在看到对方冲进来的那一刻，淡淡的欲火已经开始无法控制般在腹中乱窜，直到现在，那把火越烧越旺，唯有那个人，才能扑灭这场大火。  
“特……拉男，做……吗？”

罗咬了咬牙，随即又勾起了一抹邪魅。  
“这些东西放在这里，是让我顺便玩的吗？”  
语毕便推了推震动棒，身下的人敏感得惊呼了一声。  
“别碰，好、好痒……”  
“有那么好吗？让你那么敏感。”  
罗扯开嘴角笑道，不安分的手持续推弄着塞在裤裆里的震动棒，直到对方尖叫着高潮后才甘愿松开。

“哈、哈啊……特拉男你够了！”  
“怎么，不喜欢我这样弄吗？”  
“唔，不……”  
“那是怎样？”说罢又腾出手推挤另一只在后穴的震动棒，“这样吗？”

可怜的小家伙被逗得一颤一颤的，高潮的余韵还未散去，另一波的快感就席卷而来。  
他横着眉不满的看向可恶同盟，然而对方却丝毫没有收手的意思。  
他咬了咬牙，双颊悄悄爬起了一圈红润。

“我不要这样那样的！我要特拉男的！”

罗怔了一会，只见身前的人儿虽一脸气鼓鼓的，眼里却燃着一把诱人的欲火，往下看，透红的身子因经不住高潮而颤抖着。  
感受到某种东西哐啷的碎了一地，罗咬牙捏起对方的下巴，急躁地贴上了被泪水和汗水润湿的唇瓣。  
他霸道的碾压吸吮，炙热的舌迫不及待地溜进了对方的口腔，灵活的舌尖在敏感的上颚勾弄着。

“嗯呜……咕”  
路飞收紧眉心轻颤，后穴不断溢流出湿滑的液体，下腹的空虚感如宇宙黑洞般一点点的扩大，再不用什么填补的话他就要疯了。  
然而他知道，这个超级无敌恶劣的同盟是不会轻易放过他的。

“草帽当家的，真色气啊。”  
罗边说着边腾出手在滚烫的身子上游移，一直抚到了胸口处，他猛地拆开了贴在两点的跳蛋，还没等到身前的人哼出一声便一口含上了硬挺的蓓蕾，粗砺的拇指在另一边的嫩芽上左右轻扫着。

“怎样啊草帽当家的，不是你想要的吗？”  
“嗯啊……别玩，快、快点……！”  
“那怎么行呢，你会裂开的。”  
说罢，罗带着笑把玩具贴了回去，舌尖顺着锁骨一路舔到了可口的唇瓣。  
将软嫩的香舌拉出后，他轻柔的吮吸着，另一只手则扯下了牛仔裤，指头缓缓摸上了湿透的穴口打转，像在安抚紧绷的肌肉一样。  
直到对方逐渐放松身子后，他并着两只手指猛地插了进去。

“啊……！”  
“太湿了吧，很轻易就进去了哦。”  
“啊啊……特拉男，唔……”  
罗边封紧对方的唇边卷起指尖刮弄肠壁上的那一点，每一次的抽插都拉出了一轮新的肠液。  
湿滑的触感、甜腻的呜咽和不断收缩的甬道都让他满意的扬起嘴角。  
强忍下体传来的痛感，罗逐渐增强了力道，伴随着有节奏的水滋声和激情的叫喊，身下的人很就仰起头攀上了峰顶。

就在路飞抽搐着沉浸于高潮的空白时，一团火热冷不防的挤了进来，顺着后穴的粘液一冲到底撞进了体内最深处。  
“唔啊！突、突然这样……！”  
巨大的满足感瞬间填补了腹下的空虚，路飞咬紧下唇，唇边轻轻滑出了难受的呻吟。

“别咬呀草帽当家的。”  
罗爱怜的抚上被咬出血的唇瓣，一边俯下身舔扫伤口，一边开始有节奏的挺动起来。  
橡胶的柔软紧紧吸附着自己快炸开的性器，他咬了咬牙艰难地抽出，一直抽到穴口处又猛地撞了进去，每顶一次，身下的人儿就尖叫着收缩一次。  
“哈啊……好厉害啊，在痉挛着呢。”

“啊啊……特、特拉男……好舒服……”  
路飞很快适应了这个巨大，一次次的撞击让他开始模糊起来，嘴里断断续续喘着粗气，叹着甜腻的呻吟。  
虽然后穴被填得满满的，但前面的敏感部位却一直被挑逗着，路飞不舒服的晃了晃身子，却怎样也无法晃开被绑在腹下的玩具。  
炙热的分身仍贴着震动棒轻跳颤抖，像没有拧紧的水龙头般，前端不断溢出剔透的液体。  
“呜……快拿掉这个啊……”

“不要吗？”罗不怀好意的笑道。  
伸出手要将其拆下的瞬间，指尖却顺着震动棒的开关推到了最强幅度，一时间，贴在俩人腹间的玩具开始大幅抖动，身下的人瞪圆了布满雾气的双眼，喉中发出了吚吚呜呜的糯音。  
“就是这个表情，真棒啊草帽当家的。”  
“啊、啊！！”  
“哈啊，草帽……”  
包裹着罗的柔软不断绞紧颤栗着，他轻声低吼，性器像是被无数只蚂蚁啃咬一般，酥麻酸疼。

“特拉男……啊……要、要去……”  
路飞几乎要失去意识，也搞不清楚体内那搅得汹涌的快感究竟是痛还是刺激，只知道自己渴求更多，脑袋和着振动棒的声音嗡嗡一片。  
他拱起背脊扭动腰肢，尝试调整姿势让激烈的每一下都不偏不倚的撞到内壁的兴奋点上，后穴配合着抽插的运动有节奏的收缩着。

罗皱着眉闭上双眼享受着如浪潮般的绝妙快感，口中反射性的漏出了带有热度的叹息。  
他加紧力道和速度，一边猛烈抽插不断紧缩的甬道，一边吻开欲滴的泪水，拇指顺着透红的脸庞和疤痕不断轻抚着。

“来，草帽当家的，一起。”  
低沉的语调在耳边忽远忽近的轻飘着，路飞努力睁着迷乱的双眼却发现对方正注视着自己，严重的黑眼圈也遮不了完全泛红的脸颊。  
莫名的快感由心口处辐射至全身，他扯开嘴角仰起身吻上对方的唇，体内疯狂的夹绞收缩。  
“？！”  
“哈啊！特拉男，快、快点啊……”  
“你这家伙，要把人煽动到什么程度才罢休……”

闷热的房里只剩下捣弄的水滋声和喘息声，俩人的脑袋空白一片，仅凭着本能向对方索求更多，最后的意志终于也沦落于漫长的快感与灼热之中。  
很快的，俩人就尖叫低吼着攀上了高潮。

“特拉男，那到底是什么东西啊？”路飞挑高了眉说道。  
只见前方有个透明小箱，里面装着一个鼻青脸肿欲哭无泪的大叔，四周还挤满了各种开着开关的玩具。  
“你不用知道。凯撒已经抢回来了，现在马上回船上去。”罗压低帽檐说着，软帽巧妙的隐藏了额上的青筋，“我不杀你，你就一直呆在里面吧。”  
“欸~可是我想揍飞他！”  
“不用，这样就好。”  
俩人的声音越来越远，直至完全消失前，铁制的门碰的一声把一切都关在了黑暗之中。

三个人一群动物就这样平安的回到桑尼号后，本来被宠物果实能力者威胁的功夫海牛却呜呜的流着泪不断拉扯路飞的腿。  
“嗷嗷嗷……嗷……”  
“他说，对不起师父，把奇怪的东西贴在你的身上还放进你的裤里。”  
“没关系啦，你也是被逼的吧。”

然而一听到“裤里”二字，一旁的绿头剑士马上直起了身子嚷嚷。  
“等下路飞，放进裤里是怎么回事？！”  
“嗯？解释起来好麻烦啊，喂特拉男那些到底是什么东西啊？”  
“啧！罗！你和路飞到底又干了什么？！”  
“我懒得解释，你问海牛去吧。”

罗扛着鬼泣耸了耸肩，无视了在后面准备拔刀却被长鼻子拉扯阻止了的剑士。  
他缓缓走向船沿，咸腻的海风一下下的轻扑到脸上和耳边。  
他皱了皱眉，纹着字母的双手缓缓拔出了耳朵里的异物。

“对了，都忘了拿出来了。”

咧开一抹邪魅，罗放开了捏在指头的耳塞，小东西扑通一声掉入了翻腾的浪花之中，一直到完全消失了踪影，也没有人发现。

END


End file.
